


先生（AU/NC17/很黑暗）下

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 一个黑暗的庄园里发生的一个黑暗的故事





	先生（AU/NC17/很黑暗）下

*

 

分化意味着成熟，在终于迎来迟到的分化期成为阿尔法后，盖勒特公开表达自己意愿的情况变多了。

 

就比如说关于阿不思究竟在哪用餐的问题。

 

“如果别人知道了阿不思甚至不能与格林德沃在一张桌子上吃饭，那些家族会怎么想我们？”切着盘里的牛排，盖勒特说得漫不经心。“而明白自己从这个欧米伽身上捞不到任何好处，还会有人想娶他吗？”

 

夫人与先生都怪异地看了眼自己的小儿子，但没有人多说什么。拉斯蒂涅便顺势拽着阿不思的手腕让欧米伽坐到了自己身边，投向弟弟的复杂目光带着感激。

 

“你不怕夫人怀疑你？”

 

从背后搭上盖勒特的肩，阿不思释放了更多的信息素。属于欧米伽的香甜让阿尔法停下了弹琴的动作，转过头与欧米伽接吻，盖勒特将阿不思抱到了自己腿上。

 

自盖勒特分化后，他们经常这样做。阿尔法告诉了他所有可以在这个庄园里找到自己的地方。当时机允许的时候，欧米伽便会来与盖勒特见面。当然前提是阿不思本人要愿意。有时还不一定能找到，作为家中恣意放肆的代名词，小少爷的行迹难以捉摸。

 

路过琴房时听见了隐约传来的琴声，趁着仆人们正在打扫大宅分散到了各个区域，阿不思推开虚掩的门走了进去。

 

“她只会找我谈话，跟我诉苦怎么样才能把你从我哥哥还有父亲身边弄走。”撩起阿不思浆过的白色上衣，盖勒特喜欢欧米伽艳色的乳头。它们看起来就很色情，他第一次把青年压在干草垫上做爱时曾这样评价，天生就该被好好疼爱。那天他们在森林中的小屋从中午做到了晚上，直到晚餐前才回到了庄园。那本是盖勒特小时候离家出走时常躲藏的地方，很难被发现。不过现在他不会去了，因为阿不思知道他会在那儿，已经没有了秘密性。“从记事起我的脑子里就被她灌满了负面情绪，她不相信浑身阴暗的我还会爱上任何人。”

 

 

琴房的门的隔音性是整座宅邸中最上乘的。他们可以做得激烈一点，肉体碰撞的声音并不会被外面经过的人听见。然而呻吟声就不一定了，控制不好音量，阿不思不敢叫得太放肆，只能发出一些绵软的鼻音。

 

几番磨合之后，欧米伽的身体已经熟悉了阿尔法的入侵。说来盖勒特最初也没什么特别的技巧，只是完全凭着年轻人的体力和野兽般的直觉胡乱干着阿不思；好在年长者并非没有自慰的经历，阿不思艰难地从喉咙中压出不成句的词告诉盖勒特该往哪儿用力。不太明白欧米伽的话时，少年甚至会抓着阿不思的手作势要他自己伸进去给他亲自指出来。

 

当然那也只是为了刺激欧米伽，盖勒特并没有真让他那样做。当少年终于熟悉了自己的所有敏感点后，阿不思已经哭了出来。之后他哭得更厉害，掌握了技巧的盖勒特几乎想探索他身体的极限。如果不是他们当晚还要回到大宅，阿不思可能会被操得昏睡过去。

 

“没关系，叫出来。”看出了欧米伽的隐忍克制，盖勒特将阿不思转了个身，让他面朝着钢琴，并握着阿不思的右手，让它在琴键上胡乱按动。盖勒特并不在意琴键会不会因此而出问题，让人来修就好。反正他是盖勒特，无论做了什么疯狂的事都不会有人觉得奇怪。“他们只会以为我故意弹走了音，来表达我的……某种愤怒。”

 

阿不思一只手自然撑不住身体的重量，在被盖勒特转过身来前他还能自己坐在阿尔法身上主动起伏接受少年的贯穿。阴茎还抵在一处敏感点上，突如其来的体位变化几乎要让他尖叫。现在他只能被盖勒特掐着腰，承受阿尔法的热情。

 

还未到发情期的欧米伽的生殖腔是闭合的，盖勒特可以说是强行破开那最隐秘的小口顶了进去。疼痛与快感合理地交织在一起组成的就是极乐。阿不思只好闭上眼，感受阿尔法在自己体内胀大成结。他感觉自己要被彻底填满了，少年还在按着他的小腹，一股股温热的精液被射入了那里，甚至有了一点不正常的凸起。阿不思自己本身也湿透了，后穴分泌的情液不停浇灌着阿尔法的顶端，却因为结的存在而被堵在了甬道里。欧米伽几乎处于即将崩溃的边缘，盖勒特把握着力道掐住阿不思的脖子，让他又经历了一次窒息性高潮。

 

一切结束时阿不思已经发不出任何声音，阿尔法的结消退需要一些时间，他们又这样继续依偎了一会儿，才逐渐从刚才的性爱中缓过来神来。

 

“为什么你的胸这么平呢？”揉着欧米伽柔软的胸脯，少年问了一个白痴的问题。“就算我再怎么玩，它都没有变得丰满的迹象。”

 

“我是欧米伽并不能掩盖我是男性的事实，”阿不思几乎想要翻个白眼。但盖勒特的手在那之前便摩擦过了他的乳尖，打断了他的动作。“或许等我怀了孕它才会变得丰满，因为我的身体要分泌哺育孩子的乳汁。”

 

“那可算了吧。”盖勒特抵在他的后颈处说。“我无法忍受除了我之外的任何人吸吮你的乳头，哪怕是我们的孩子也不行。”

 

“这么说你讨厌孩子？”

 

“我讨厌跟任何人分享你诱人的乳头。”

 

 

 

*

 

如果说平常是阿不思在庄园里寻找盖勒特，那么当欧米伽的发情期到来时，便换作是盖勒特去寻找阿不思了。

 

“你快摸摸我……”

 

无法抗拒的欲望会熔断欧米伽的神智，抽泣着朝终于出现的阿尔法奔去，主动将自己挤入了少年的怀中。抓着盖勒特的手在自己发烫的身体上游走，阿不思急切地蹭着少年西装下的性器。盖勒特换了他的抑制剂，他在回房后就感觉不对劲。欧米伽本该被药剂压抑的情热一点一点溢了出来，从腺体处逐渐蔓延至全身的酥麻让阿不思只能用衬衣堵住自己的嘴才不至于发出太多羞耻的声音。不断收缩的后穴提示着主人自己渴望被填满的空虚，阿不思从没经历过真正的发情期，血管中肆虐的渴望让欧米伽害怕，只能呜咽着往自己的身后塞入一根又一根的手指。

 

“这是我第一次看到发情期时的你。”分开阿不思柔软的臀瓣，盖勒特很容易就往欧米伽变得一塌糊涂的后穴里放入了三根手指。那里的软肉热情得几乎绝望，攀上盖勒特的脖子，阿不思抽泣着命令阿尔法立刻干他。

 

“在这儿？”盖勒特笑着朝床的方向侧了侧头，算是对自己问句的补充。哦，他们现在还站在门口呢，如果贴着门做，发出的动静一定会引起怀疑。阿不思柔软的红发在盖勒特颈间蹭来蹭去，少年也没再浪费时间，确定门已锁好后迅速将青年抱到了床上。他让阿不思面朝下跪趴在床沿，自己则站在地板上捏着欧米伽的髋骨操他。

 

为什么盖勒特没有再帮阿不思搬回原来位于二楼的房间，就是出于这方面的考虑。阁楼又高又偏，一般很少有人会靠近。欧米伽的呻吟从来没有像现在这样淫荡过；没有见过这样的阿不思，盖勒特也被撩得有些恍惚。他仿佛又回到了第一次触碰阿不思的那个下午，只知道凭着蛮力毫无章法技巧的在欧米伽体内顶弄。操到兴起的时候，甚至还会往欧米伽湿哒哒的后穴里再强行挤入一两根手指，与自己的性器一起交替叠加刺激着所有的敏感点。发情期的欧米伽感受不到痛苦，这样粗暴的对待就是他所需要的。

 

“再里面……”

 

盖勒特开始有点后悔换了阿不思的药了。他从一个医师朋友那里弄来了一种只会在白天短时间见效的抑制药剂，当时效过后，被压抑的情欲便会逐渐释放。阿不思自分化后就没有度过过哪怕一个真正的欧米伽发情期，被压抑了太久的情热来得格外猛烈。青年的胸部甚至都微微肿胀了起来，当少年挤压那挺立的乳头时，他隐约感到了一些稀薄的液体流上了自己的指间。

 

是甜的。

 

舔了舔那液体，盖勒特忍不住骂了声脏话。随即将阿不思从床上抱起，靠着臂力把欧米伽向上抛起又坠下，动作狠得简直是想让青年就此钉在自己的阴茎上。

 

“原来发情期的欧米伽哪里都会流水吗……”

 

他掰过阿不思的头与之亲吻，让欧米伽也尝到了自己的味道。

 

 

 

盖勒特一直待到第二天清晨第一缕阳光透过窗帘前才离开，他们折腾到了后半夜，最后他不得不以喂欧米伽喝下抑制剂的方式才让阿不思逐渐平息了下来，停止了下意识的无尽索取。

 

接着就是避孕的药剂，阿不思恢复意识后喝了很多。他喝得太快太急切，有几次都几乎呛到自己；盖勒特坐在他身旁，拍着青年的背来帮阿不思顺气。

 

“我不知道你的发情期会这么……”少年真诚地想要道歉，阿不思却摇了摇头打断了盖勒特的说辞。“别说的好像你知道了下次就不会再做一样，”靠上阿尔法宽阔的肩，重获清明的蓝眼睛望进那双异瞳，欧米伽的脸上还有已经干涸的液体的痕迹。“你只需要为你所做的事承担好后果就够了。”

 

“你这话说的倒好像嫌我干的有气无力。”揉着阿不思微微隆起的小腹，满意地目睹了欧米伽因腹中传来的水声而脸红的经过。“这里面除了药剂，全都是你刚刚求我射进去的精液。”

 

“你……”阿不思想要反驳，却被盖勒特提前打断。少年低头吻上了他仍红肿的唇，吞下了那些未出口的言语。

 

“我爱你，阿不思。”

 

“我会帮你回报那些曾欺辱你的人，把你应得的未来还给你，这就是我要负的责任。”

 

 

 

 

*

 

盖勒特的占有欲与其他阿尔法一样强，然而他又得看着哥哥继续对阿不思进行从少年时起的，永远也得不到真正回应的追求。拉斯蒂涅只是拉拉阿不思的手，亲亲他的脸颊就能兴奋上许久。每次他向弟弟转述，盖勒特都只是微笑着听完，极少做出评价。

 

“你哥哥简直疯了！”一次午后，盖勒特与母亲一起待在游戏室喝着下午茶。从房间的窗户里可以看到花园的场景：拉斯蒂涅正拿着一束新摘的花朝阿不思靠近，即便由于距离看不清男人的表情，盖勒特也能想象到哥哥脸上洋溢的笑容。

 

“拉斯蒂涅是挺傻的。”盖勒特看到阿不思接过了花，让阿尔法在自己的脸颊上落下了一个亲吻，不自觉地挑了挑眉。“阿不思根本就不爱他。”

 

“上帝啊，我必须要将这个欧米伽从我的家中赶出去！”夫人将手中的茶杯重重地摔到了桌子上，溅出的暗色液体弄脏了米白的桌布。然而女人却并不在意，她凹陷的眼睛死死盯着花园里的两人，布满血色的眼珠几乎要凸出来。“想想办法，盖勒特，我的孩子，救你的哥哥，救这个家于那恶魔撒旦的毒害之中。”

 

“您从来只会在这种时候迫切地需要您的小儿子。”涌起的回忆一时充斥在盖勒特的脑海中，关于这个女人是如何把自己当作所有负面情绪的垃圾桶，向自己灌输一切疯狂思想的所有往事都刻在少年的脑中。他看着她变得疯狂，完全没有一个名门女主人应有的仪态。“已经没有人愿意娶阿不思了，这不是您一开始最想看到的吗。”

 

接连几个与阿不思有达成婚约可能的阿尔法都因种种意外事故而下场惨烈，没人敢再招惹这位欧米伽，夫人的计划因而落了空。

 

“除非您现在去杀了他，否则没有别的办法。而那样您最爱的儿子会恨您一辈子，甚至拒绝叫您母亲。”

 

少年被女人赶出了房间，这不过是意料之中的结果，盖勒特就是在激怒她。然而几日后当他在书房听到院里传来的枪声时，少年却是几乎连呼吸都要停滞了。

 

他奔出去寻找阿不思，推开围观的女仆，盖勒特看到了倒在地上的母亲，和一边捂着流血的肩膀的阿不思。

 

“你这个疯子！”格林德沃先生夺过妻子手中的猎枪，怒叱已经失去理智的女人。随后赶来的拉斯蒂涅小心地让阿不思靠在自己怀里，按着他的伤口帮欧米伽止血。没事的，没事的。盖勒特听见哥哥这样安慰阿不思。而他则站在不远处，紧张地等待私人医生处理阿不思的肩膀。

 

阿不思没事，子弹只是擦伤，格林德沃先生要将这个恶毒的妇人送去监狱，拉斯蒂涅却还有些舍不得自己的母亲。

 

“不如送去疯人院。”一直保持沉默的盖勒特开口了，绑着绷带的阿不思抬头看了他一眼，阿尔法的眼里凝着冰霜。“那里比任何地方更适合她。”

 

 

 

 

*

 

格林德沃夫人走了。

 

去了疯人院。

 

阿不思从阁楼搬回了自己之前的房间，不用再干任何仆人干的粗活，可以随便看自己想看的书。

 

家里的每个人都各怀心事，最伤心的可能还是拉斯迪涅。他爱阿不思，也爱自己的母亲。即便他因女人对阿不思的态度而跟母亲进行过无数次的争吵，然而当女人真的被送进疯人院时，他还是会因想象母亲日后可能的遭遇而痛苦。但她不应该朝阿不思开枪，为这点，拉斯迪涅绝无可能再像以前一样爱她。

 

大儿子在两种情绪之间摇摆，作为丈夫，老格林德沃倒没显出什么哀伤来。他很久以前就对妻子丧失了激情，这么多年他一直忍受着女人的种种因嫉妒而出格的行径，现今终于画上了一个句号，甚至可以算作一个解脱。

 

家主有过很多情人，他和夫人的婚姻之所以能延续至今的一个重要原因就是女人家拥有大笔的财富。而他的妻子则喜欢格林德沃这个姓带来的名声与便捷，双方都有自己的理由坚持下去。

 

可惜的是，自夫人进了疯人院后，妻家那边便开始陆续收回女人名下的地产。法院同意这种行为，这无异于就是断了格林德沃的一大生计来源。他没有自己祖先那样远大的抱负和野心，家族产业这么多年来收缩了许多，说得难听一点，直到他的妻子进了疯人院，他才明白原来自己一直以来包养情人的钱就是夫人出的。他一直在拿着妻子的钱去做背叛她的事情。

 

不得不说，他竟然感觉还有些刺激。

 

庄园不能没有生计来源，要支撑起家中庞大的支出，除了夫人剩下的积蓄，老格林德沃想到了自己的小儿子：

 

盖勒特不是会弹琴吗？让他出去演出，首都的人就爱看他这样的阿尔法表演。英俊、年轻，如果能遇到一些富有或高贵的欧米伽，盖勒特一定能带给他更多钱。

 

这时的盖勒特已经有一段时间都没有再单独见过阿不思，欧米伽肩上的绷带让阿尔法感到灼烧一般的剧痛：他差点害死了阿不思，少年一时无法原谅自己的判断失误。如果那枪口再朝右偏一点，现在他看到的可能就不是肩膀打着绷带的阿不思了。

 

拉斯蒂涅将欧米伽照顾得很好，看着为阿不思忙前忙后的哥哥，盖勒特有时甚至会怀疑这个天性如此纯真的男人究竟是否是自己的父母亲生的。

 

从盖勒特的反应中猜出夫人大笑着朝自己开枪或许是受了阿尔法的启发，阿不思也一直配合地没有去找少年。只是老格林德沃找自己小儿子的频率明显变高了；而男人似乎又开始以多年前那种怪异的眼神打量自己因伤而不得不露出来的肩。

 

 

“我要去首都演出一段时间。”

 

彼此互不交谈了近一个月后，盖勒特出现在了阿不思的窗台上。欧米伽一直不知道少年是如何掌握如此熟练的爬窗技巧的。金发的阿尔法看起来难得的有些憔悴，他看着自己的脚尖，嘴角仍在微笑。

 

“不会超过十天，有什么想要我带给你的东西吗？”

 

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”阿不思回答，少年花了几秒才意识到年长者并不是在单纯地叫自己的名字。“我只需要你把盖勒特·格林德沃完整地带回来。”

 

“那等我把盖勒特带回来，他要是跟你求婚，你会答应吗？”

 

“……这我真不知道。”阿不思垂下头思考了一会儿，接着再度与盖勒特对视。“不过你可以告诉盖勒特，他或许可以尝试一下。”

 

看着欧米伽精致的面孔，盖勒特露出了一月来第一个发自内心的笑容。

 

 

 

 

*

 

关于向阿不思求婚的问题，从分化后，盖勒特其实已经翻来覆去想了许久。就在那沉默的一个月里，推理出数种可能性后，少年认为求婚最好就提早到现在。

 

是比预料得早了很多，但自母亲的事发生后，盖勒特便感到了一种莫名的紧迫感。略带紧张的对欧米伽进行试探，对方的反应简直让他欣喜过望。在首都演出的每一刻，盖勒特都在想着他的欧米伽。

 

是的，他的欧米伽。

 

他终于可以这样称呼阿不思。尽管少年知道对付拉斯蒂涅可能会是一场灾难，但那并不能阻挡什么了。他已经可以站在明处保护阿不思，不再需要哥哥的掩护了。

 

 

 

 

*

 

他本可以。

 

如果拉斯蒂涅没有向阿不思求婚的话。

 

盖勒特刚从首都回来，便见到了洋溢着幸福与喜悦的哥哥。“阿不思是我的了，盖勒特，我会娶他，我会带他脱离一切对他不公正的对待，他以后再也不用受任何欺负了。”

 

短暂的震惊过后，盖勒特平静地消化了这个事实。他看到父亲与阿不思就在他们的不远处，一个一脸看戏的模样，一个看不出神情。

 

“你的父亲收起了我的抑制剂，我总不能让他如愿。”阿不思被盖勒特压到床上的时候，盯着那双异瞳，欧米伽的脸上少有的出现了那种年长者教导晚辈的无奈神情。“拉斯蒂涅没有永久标记我，我说等到婚礼时再说，他同意了。”

 

闻着阿不思身上不属于自己的别的阿尔法的信息素味，盖勒特心中的妒意几乎要烧成燎原的大火。

 

“他活不到婚礼。他们两个都是。”

 

盖勒特将自己的性器一寸寸钉入阿不思的身体，似乎是想抹去另一个阿尔法曾经进入过的痕迹般动作缓慢，让欧米伽好好感受被自己占有时的感觉。

 

“他有到过你的生殖腔吗？”

 

阿不思忍着呻吟摇了摇头。

 

“拉斯蒂涅会死得保有尊严。”

 

释放在了欧米伽高热的甬道里，盖勒特俯下身吻去了阿不思脸上的泪水。

 

 

 

 

*

 

然而接下来发生的一切却充满了戏剧性：老格林德沃请来一众宾客为儿子宣布婚讯，自己却溜到厨房里往汤里下毒想要毒死将来的儿媳——要不这两人怎么在年轻时选择了成为夫妻：先生和夫人都是一样的恶毒。

 

之后的事情就都明了了：男人放毒被盖勒特发现，少年交换了顺序，被毒死的是格林德沃的温驯的好儿子。

 

拉斯蒂涅吐血倒地的时候，端着香槟与好友交谈的老格林德沃瞬间失去支撑瘫到了草地上。

 

强烈的刺激让他感觉不到自己的腿了。等他被人搀扶着，艰难地移动到长子的身边后，拉斯蒂涅的身体已经完全瘫软了。

 

盖勒特与阿不思站在一旁观看着这场闹剧的最终收场，少年将欧米伽揽到自己怀里，以手虚掩住年长者的眼睛，让外人看来像是个贴心的弟弟。

 

“他死了，拉斯蒂涅他死了——”

 

男人尖锐的叫声令阿不思不适地皱起了眉，注意到了这点，盖勒特贴心地捂住了青年的耳朵。

 

“一切都结束了。”将阿不思带回房间，盖勒特在出去对付混乱的人群前亲吻了下欧米伽的额头。

 

“我们的未来就要开始了。”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

等阿不思逐渐从发情期最开始的无度索取冷静下来后，盖勒特起身从一堆凌乱的衣物中翻找出了一个丝绒材质的小盒子。

 

阿不思在看到它的瞬间就明白了那是什么。他本以为盖勒特不会循照常规，然而少年还是有模有样地跪在了他面前，请求欧米伽嫁给自己。

 

“虽然迟了一段时间……但这次我不仅从首都完整地带回了盖勒特，我还带来了戒指，准备求婚。”抬起阿不思的右手，盖勒特脸上的神情就像欧米伽一定会答应自己一样自信。“你答应过我你可以考虑一下。”

 

“你不是还带了一整箱小姐们的情书回来吗？”另一只手托着下巴，阿不思笑了出来。“‘太多了，箱子都快要装不下了’？”

 

两人笑了一会儿，盖勒特再三向阿不思解释那只是玩笑，虽然他明白爱人的心里从来都没有过别的想法。

 

“你是我的欧米伽，”为阿不思戴上了戒指，盖勒特微笑着亲吻了他的指尖。“我的情人，我的爱人，我的阿不思。”

 

他终于可以说出来，满足与幸福充斥了少年的心，他从不知道求婚可以有这么令人愉悦。

 

“感谢你把盖勒特带回来。”阿不思的手拨弄了几下盖勒特凌乱的金发，少年难得地看起来像个少年。“你也是我的阿尔法。”

 

“而我是那么的爱你，我的爱人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 万万没想到我竟然搞完了……我知道这结局有些仓促，可是我搞不动了orz
> 
> 回去继续背古汉。


End file.
